prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Spencer Hastings
Spencer Hastings is one of the main characters in the Pretty Little Liars series. She is portrayed by Troian Bellisario. Biography Spencer Hastings is an extremely wealthy, smart, athletic and competitive girl. She is an overachiever, running for valedictorian at school. She is on the field hockey team and plays tennis at a country club. She lives with her father, mother, and what she calls a perfect older sister, Melissa. Spencer is jealous because Melissa is always being praised by her parents, leaving Spencer in her shadow. This leads to a huge rivalry between the two. Spencer had been best friends with Alison DiLaurentis, although they sometimes had conflicts. She had been the only one who could ever stand up to Alison (which shows her spunky attitude), and they had gotten into huge fights though always made up, except for the last time they spoke. During the summer that she disappeared, Alison had told Spencer she had a secret boyfriend, but wouldn't confess who. Spencer has always been known for her logical thinking during this extremely enduring mystery. Season 1 The series begins with a flashback in a barn where Aria, Spencer and Emily are having a sleepover. They are startled by their best friend and queen bee, Alison, who frightens them by causing creaking noises outside the barn as a practical joke. The five girls gossip and share secrets before falling asleep. When they awake they realize that two of the girls are gone, Spencer comes back telling them Alison is missing and that she heard a scream. One year later, Spencer goes shopping at Rosewood Mall and runs in Hanna Marin. They had drifted apart over the past year, but are still on friendly terms, keeping up with each others' lives via social networking sites. At school, Spencer goes to English class and picks up on the weirdness between Mr. Fitz and Aria. Spencer's newly-engaged and condescending sister, Melissa, compliments her sister on her renovations of the barn that she has been working on for the past couple of months and then matter-of-factly informs Spencer that she is moving into the barn that Spencer had planned to move into, as promised by their parents. Her fiancé, Wren Kim, is sensitive and concerned, whereas Melissa is smirking and glib. They move in as planned, anyway. That night, while reading the book assigned for English class, Spencer catches Wren sneaking out for a smoke and promises not to tell her sister. Quite unlike Melissa, he apologizes for moving into the loft. Spencer remarks that Wren is not like Melissa's usual boyfriends -- in that she actually likes him. Spencer finds herself increasingly attracted to her sister's fiancé, Wren Kim. The two behave flirtatiously towards one another, with Wren going as far as to massage a bikini-clad Spencer's back the next day when she displays signs of muscle aches. The two immediately disengage when Melissa enters the room, though. Later that night, while Spencer watches Melissa and Wren kiss from her bedroom window, she receives an anonymous email from "A" letting Spencer know that she/he is on to Spencer's jealous feelings, and this wouldn't be the first time. Spencer flashes back to the summer when Melissa was dating then-boyfriend Ian Thomas. She had been standing with Alison and Hanna in her kitchen, when Ian and Melissa had walked in. Suddenly, Alison announced that Spencer had something to reveal, but Spencer denied it, annoyed and angry by her so-called friend's blunt betrayal. Spencer had counters Ali's vague threat with a threat to expose Ali's involvement in "The Jenna Thing." Back in real time, Spencer looks timidly out the window, with the paranoid feeling of being stalked. She then catches sight of a wavy-blonde haired girl through the window in the former DiLaurentis home across the street and gasps "Alison." Later that night, Spencer stands in a crowd surrounding Alison DiLaurentis' old house. Aria and Hanna find her and look on as a body bag rolls past on a stretcher. At the funeral, Spencer sits in the front pew with Hanna, Emily and Aria, the four friends reunited under such grim circumstances. Hanna sips from a flask and Aria receives a text message. The other three tense up waiting to hear who the text is from and they all realize the mysterious "A" has been contacting all four of them. Spencer turns and gasps when she spots Jenna Cavanaugh being escorted down the aisle. No one expected Jenna to come to Alison's funeral. Outside the church, Detective Wilden approaches the girls to tell them he will be reviewing their statements and watching them during this murder investigation. All four girls get a text that "A" will also be watching. The Pretty Little Liars sit at the Apple Rose Grille that night, discussing the new messages from "A" that they are receiving as well as Alison's disappearance. They also discuss their fears that "The Jenna Thing" will be revealed, but Spencer believes that no one knows the truth about their carefully guarded secret. Hanna pours some liquid from her hip flask into her beverage to her friends' disapproval. Spencer reveals that Alison had confided in her that she had been dating someone that summer, an older boy who had a girlfriend, but Alison never told her who. Just then, the girls cringe as they hear a tapping sound, instinctively knowing that blind Jenna Marshall has entered with her walking stick. They silently get up and leave. Maya and Emily walk over to Spencer, who is outside practicing her field hockey shots, as she is vying for varsity captain. She meets Maya, who awkwardly refers to Alison as "dead girl," but apologizes and moves on. They invite Spencer to join them for coffee, but she is too focused on her practice. An announcement is made over the loudspeaker, calling Emily, Aria, Spencer and Hanna to the principal's office. The girls are slightly panicked, and a mocking text from "A" doesn't help their nerves any. At the office, Darren Wilden interrogates the girls about Alison DiLaurentis' disappearance, reviewing their stories with great skepticism. At lunch, the girls fret that their lies will get them in trouble. Spencer reminds them lying to the police is called obstruction of justice, but Hanna is unconcerned. Jenna walks into the lunch room and Aria invites her to sit with them. The five of them share the most awkward lunch ever, as Jenna notes the dead silence on the part of the girls and the fact that Alison is no longer with them. They all flashback to the accident that blinded Jenna. In the flashback, they recall having a sleepover at Emily's house on July 4th. Alison says Toby is spying on them, so they all go next door to play a prank on him. The girls have second thoughts, but Alison proceeds, ordering Spencer to hand her the lighter for the stink bomb. Ali tosses it inside the garage, which unexpectedly catches on fire. The girls run away. Back at lunch, all four girls' phones ring. Jenna hands Spencer's to her asking if she's going to answer it. Of course it is from A reminding them of their guilt. At a restaurant for dinner, Spencer discusses the college class she wants to take with her father, who is not very impressed by Spencer's desire to take a class for fun. Aria is at the restaurant too, and Spencer says hello to her. Then, Wren and Melissa show up, signaling Spencer to return to her annoying family. She orders a vodka soda, but Melissa tells the waiter Spencer is joking. Peter and Melissa order the same drink, but instead of going along with them, Wren orders a vodka soda and discreetly offers Spencer a sip, sensing she could use it while Melissa and their father talk about their accomplishments of the day. Wren jokes his accomplishment was getting a great parking spot. Melissa doesn't think it's funny, but Spencer does. That night, Spencer is sprawled out on her bed, studying for her Latin test when Wren enters and flirtatiously offers to give Spencer another massage. She declines, and the two get to talking about personal stuff, and then, they get to kissing. At that moment, Melissa walks past in the hallway, catching sight of the lip-lock through Spencer's oval mirror. The next day, Spencer wakes up and, through her bedroom window, sees Wren moving his things out of the barn. Clearly, the engagement is off. Spencer goes for a run, presumably to forget her family problems. She spots Jenna Marshall, sitting on a park bench, sending a text message with a phone for the blind and stops dead in her tracks. Jenna then turns her head in Spencer's direction, as if she is looking at her. The girls decide to erect a memorial for Alison in the woods, near The Kissing Rock, where they used to hang out with Ali. They think Hanna is crazy when she mentions that she thinks Ali is still alive. Just then they hear someone in the forest and a few seconds later, all four phones buzz with a new text from "A" telling them she's hunting them. At the Hastings', Veronica tries to comfort her miserable and bitter daughter, Melissa. Spencer stands in the doorway, tentative about whether to enter or not. She walks in to get breakfast, and Melissa pushes past her, scathingly dumping every wedding magazine individually in the trash besides Spencer. Melissa and Spencer easily slip into an argument, with Spencer pressing the point that Wren kissed her. She is about to bring up the fact that Melissa should be wondering why her fiancé would feel the need to cheat in the first place, but her mother sends her a warning look, clearly siding with her eldest daughter. Spencer throws her breakfast in the garbage and leaves. In the hall at school, the contents of Spencer's locker come spilling out onto the floor. She tells Aria she is drowing in AP classes, particularly Russian History. Toby walks by leading Jenna down the hall, leaving the girls to wonder whether he had anything to do with Alison’s disappearance, or if he is in fact the omnipresent "A." Detective Wilden appears, wanting to talk to Hanna. Spencer meets Wren in Philadelphia, where he is crashing after being kicked out of the barn. She asks Wren to tell her family that she didn't initiate the kiss, and Wren says that he tried, but Melissa isn't answering her calls. Wren assures her that this will blow over and goes as far to say that he thinks he met the wrong sister first. Spencer leaves in a hurry. In the Hastings' kitchen, Spencer agonizes over her unwritten Russian History paper until an idea hits her. She plugs a flashdrive into Melissa's computer, steals her old A-grade paper, and puts it into her own computer. She changes the name and date on the paper and straightens the laptops out back to the way they were just in time for Veronica and Melissa to come home from the club. Melissa makes rude comments to Spencer and when Veronica goes upstairs. She lets her know that Wren called and that she can see that the two of them are just covering their tracks. She calls them pathetic and walks away. Spencer feels slightly less guilty about stealing her sister's paper. Having her Russian History paper out of the way, Spencer joins the party, where the other Pretty Little Liars are in attendance. The four girls discuss Toby's return and his saving Emily. They make it clear that they don't trust him, and then they break apart into separate directions. Spencer is left standing alone, mulling over the events. She sees a guy standing alone in the distance, and flashes back to the night of "The Jenna Thing." Alison had been blackmailing Toby with something to get him to take the blame for the fire in the garage. Spencer had walked over to listen, and Alison had angrily pushed her back, angry that she ignored her orders to stay out of it. Hanna had expressed her desire to come clean to the police and explain it was an accident, but Alison had railed on Hanna, basically calling her a fat loser until Aria scolded her, forcing her to apologize. But Alison had made sure to get her way and to make the girls flee the scene, letting Toby take the fall. Spencer remembers seeing Toby before he was taken away in the cop car to the police station. Back at the party, Spencer is paranoid that the guy watching her is Toby, and she freezes. But it is someone else, and he smiles and half waves at her, interpreting her staring as personal interest. The next day, the girls reconvene in the woods to memorialize Alison in the shed they used to play in. Spencer lets the other girls know that Alison had something on Toby, besides him being a supposed Peeping Tom. The other girls are surprised to find this information out from her so much after the fact. The girls change their minds and decide to pick a more public place for the memorial. They hear something with them in the forest again, and this time they all run as soon as they hear it. The person gets away, but they do find the same friendship bracelet Alison was wearing the night she disappeared, perhaps planted by whoever was in the forest with them. But "A," sends a text saying "If you kiss, I tell. -A." Spencer and Wren do kiss and are caught by Melissa, who insists that Wren move out. Spencer feels bad and apologizes and tries to get Melissa back together with her ex-boyfriend, Ian Thomas. Spencer starts dating an employee of the country club to which her family belongs, Alex Santiago. She finds out her mother had breast cancer, and keeps it a secret from her friends. Spencer, Aria, and Emily visit Hanna in the hospital after she is hit by "A." Hanna says Noel (Aria's former boyfriend) is "A." Spencer believes Hanna, and is shocked when she finds out Melissa eloped with Ian. She gets in an argument with her boyfriend, Alex, because he turned down the opportunity to be part of a tennis clinic in Sweden. The two go to Hanna's surprise "Welcome Back!" party where Alex gets an email confirmation that his application for the tennis clinic has been received. Since he only told Spencer about it, Alex leaves, furious because he thinks Spencer went behind his back. After he leaves, Spencer gets a text saying, "Point! Set! Match! -A." '' Spencer becomes suspicious of Ian when she learns that he was at Hilton Head the same weekend Alison was right before she was killed. When "A" sends Spencer a video that shows that Ian was with Ali at the kissing rock the night she died, Spencer's suspicions are confirmed. However, the video was removed from Spencer's laptop before the four could bring it to the police, after he laptop was stolen temporarily. She later learns that Melissa is pregnant with Ian's child. Spencer, Aria, Emily and Hanna discover a golf trophy with Ian's name on it covered in blood, which they assume he used on Alison. They bring the trophy to the police, but the police discover rat's blood on the trophy, not Ian's. The police believe this was a hoax fabricated by the girls with Spencer as their ring leader. This, and her continued instance on blaming Ian for Alison's death, make Spencer a person of interest in the murder. The police search her room and her neighbor, Officer Garrett Reynolds, follows Spencer. Spencer begins to spend time with Toby Cavanaugh at first to seek out information, but they soon bond over their shared feelings of persecution. Despite the disapproval of her mother and sister, their relationship grows and she is in a serious relationship with him by the end of the first season. In "Monsters in the End," Emily learns that Alison had left her a key to discover videos that had been taken of all of the young girls who live on their street, which had been taken over the course of years. Spencer believes Ian was the one taking the videos and that Alison's discovering them was the motive for killing her. In "For Whom the Bell Tolls," the four girls plan to trap Ian by anonymously blackmailing him with the videos. They plan to turn him into the police when he shows up with the agreed upon sum, thereby confirming his guilt. However, another man is sent in Ian's place to drop off the money and pick up the videos. At the same time, Ian corners Spencer in a church. He plans to kill her and make it look like a suicide. Before he is able to hurt Spencer, a figure dressed in black pushes him off the bell tower, apparently killing him. Emily, Aria, and Hanna meet Spencer in the church and see what appears to be Ian's dead body. Minutes later, as they are exiting the church, the police inform them that there is no body. As the first season ends, the four girls, especially Spencer, look guilty for telling another lie. Season 2 In "It's Alive," Spencer's family does not believe her claim that Ian is dead. They call Spencer’s accusations an "obsession to pin Alison’s death on Ian." The girls are deny this and their parents insist on them seeking therapy. In addition, Spencer's parents disapprove of her budding relationship with Toby; they think associating with him with further destroy her reputation. So, Spencer is banned from hanging out with her friends and her boyfriend. Spencer's relationship with Melissa is at another all-time low, being told that Melissa doesn't want Spencer anywhere near her future baby. Ironically, later in "It's Alive", she seems to be the only Hastings family member willing to entertain Spencer's version of things in what befell Ian. After that, when it seems that Ian is alive and Melissa is abetting him, Spencer feels abandoned by her sister, and her sister is aloof as usual. Then, Spencer finds her sister's ring after Melissa misplaces it, and Spencer pawns it to pay for a truck for Toby. She hopes to make the barter temporary, but "A" sees to it that Spencer never gets it back. At the end of "Blind Dates," "A" puts Ian's cellphone into Spencer's backpack. "A" calls the phone in the "The Devil You Know" while she is talking with her sister causing Melissa to believe Spencer was pretending to be Ian while he was dead. Their relationship deteriorates further. In "Never Letting Go," Melissa goes on vacation. Her father mentions it to Spencer that she could have gone as well which probably means Melissa didn't tell her parents about what happened between the two of them. In the same episode, Spencer finds her father arguing with Jessica DiLaurentis on several occasions - on the phone and at the fashion show. When confronted, he makes up lies and tells her to stay away from Jason DiLaurentis. Spencer's father then seems to believe the broken field hockey stick Toby found was planted by Spencer in Surface Tension. Spencer then witnesses her dad burn the piece of possible evidence after she tries to stop him from throwing it in the fireplace, but fails. In "Save the Date," Wren returns, seemingly interested in seeing Spencer again. She turns him down, stating she has a boyfriend now. Spencer wants to know the details of Alison's murder, so she and Aria break into the morgue at Rosewood Community Hospital to find her file. They discover Ali suffered from blunt-force trauma and was subsequently buried alive. Spencer suspects Jason. In "Touched by an 'A'-ngel," Spencer and Toby blow off the school college fair to sort through Ian's leftover belongings. (Typical Hastings, Spencer had gone to the college fair the previous year.) Toby spots Ian's yearbook among a crate of his books and calls Spencer over to read it. They open up to Ian's page; the caption under his picture reads: "Captain Lacrosse Team, Honors Society, Drama Club, N.A.T. Club." Spencer, who's sure that she is familiar with every single club on campus, is befuddled by the unfamiliar N.A.T. Club. They flip through the yearbook index of clubs to check for a description of the club, but there is none, leading them to believe that it was some sort of prank. They do find two other members with similar captions, though: Garrett Reynolds and Jason DiLaurentis. In "I Must Confess," Toby and Spencer make out in Toby's truck near Spencer's house until Toby catches sight of someone in Jason's house. Spencer then sees two figures and assumes it's Jason and his friends voyeuristic-ally spying on the two lovers' make out session. Spencer gets out of the car to storm up to the house, while Toby buttons up his shirt and tries to stop her. She is stopped in her tracks when her father comes out. When Spencer questions him, he deflects her questions, and when Toby steps in to defend his girlfriend, he gets yelled at and threatened by Peter. Spencer stands in the middle of them, shielding Toby from her father. Spencer ignores her father's order to return home and gets in Toby's car before he drives away from her irate father. In "Over My Dead Body," Spencer receives a message from A telling her to "keep Toby safe." She takes this to mean she must break up with him. A has threatened and hurt people she loves, she doesn't want to give A the chance to hurt Toby. His brake line was severed earlier in the episode. Spencer knows what A is capable of. She breaks up with him later by letting him believe she doesn't trust him. She runs away and collapses crying by a tree where Wren finds her and drives her home. Spencer thanks Wren for the ride and being a shoulder to cry on. He tells her he is desperate to kiss her and even though it is "bad timing", they kiss. Spencer attends Tom and Isabel's wedding with Aria. When Hanna stops the wedding, the girls all leave in search of Emily. They find Emily passed out by the barn A gave them directions to. A shovel nearby has coordinates pasted on it which Spencer plugs into her phone and they head to the location. The girls believe Dr. Sullivan is buried alive there with only a straw sticking out of the ground as her only source of air. They begin digging her up when helicopters shine lights down on them and cops come running over the hill to arrest them. No one was buried there. It was a mannequin. At the police station, Spencer stares intently into the two-way mirror, seemingly directly into Detective Wilden's eyes. The girls are being held on suspicion of murder having been found with the murder weapon (the shovel). In "The First Secret," Spencer is dressed as Mary Queen of Scots at Noel Kahn's Halloween party, where she, Emily, Hanna and Aria fall into yet another Alison trap. In Through Many Dangers, Toils and Snares, its one month later and Spencer and the other liars are picking up trash on the side of the road. Two girls start talking about how they killed someone and a big shot lawyer gets them off. Emily sticks up for them but Spencer says dont talk to them. Clearly in the month that passed they've had a differences of how to handle A. Emily and Spencer start fighting which makes them get another two weeks of comminuty service. Later at school, Spencer gives Mrs. Montgomery an essay. Ella acts cold because she thinks Spencer is hooking up with Ezra. Spencer later runs into Emily and knocks down her books, and Emily knocks Spencer's down in return. Ella breaks it up before a fight could happen, and they clearly have switched books. Later as Spencer is walking home, Toby waits for her. They have a slighty awkward but friendly conversation. He tries to give her a gift, but Spencer worries about him and says he has to stay away. That night Aria, Spencer and Hanna meet Emily in the greenhouse. They're fake fighting to mess with A and it works because A wants to make a deal. The next day, at a swim meet the liars fake fight which everyone could see including Calab, Lucas, Garrett and Toby. That night when Spencer gets ready to leave, Toby comes in cleary angry about what happened at school. They begin to fight but when Spencer wants to leave she asks him to ask her for the truth tomorrow and he asks her what difference one night would make and she responds that it could change everything. In A Hot Piece of A, Spencer and the other liars find A's phone. Spencer wants to use Calab but Hanna diagrees but then is later forced to. The next day, Spencer goes to see Toby. She asks if they could talk so they go into his truck. She tells him that she knows he wants answers but its still not safe yet. She admits to him that she really misses him and shutting him out is killing her. They both begin to laugh and begin to make out in Toby's truck. Their make out gets interprted when Garrett shows up and is yelling at someone on the other end. Spencer offers Hanna her lake house for her and Calab. While at the party, Spencer and Emily believe that Lucas is A's helper and go look for Hanna who is already on a boat with Lucas. It ends where Hanna comes to shore and Spencer and Emily comfort her. In Let the Water Hold Me Down, Spencer, Emily and Aria are at Spencer's comforting Hanna. The next day she finds a bunch of stuff from her lake house that gets tied to A. She wants to check out the place that is on the reciet. In school, she is with Aria talking about Ezra when Holden shows up. Holden asks Aria on a date and Spencer has to look away because shes laughing. Aria and Spencer go to Philly to check out the place on the recit but they cant find anything. Aria has to leave for her date when Spencer notices a blind place and connects it to Jenna. She goes inside and meets a guy named Brad who was friends with Jenna. Before Specner leaves she steals a sign in book. That night, Spencer, Aria, Hanna and Emily are in Spencer's kitchen. She shows them the book that she stole and the book shows that Garret had signed Jenna out the night Ali died. In the Blond Leading the Blind, Spencer, Hanna, Emily and Aria are at Spencers watching the new videos Calab has uploded. When Aria and Hanna leave, Specner shows Emily an A text of her and Toby kissing in his truck. They talk about how she was keeping her distance to protect him when Toby calls her. She has Emily lie for her saying she isnt there. In school, the liars discuss protecting the people they love. Spencer gets a call from probley her mom saying Toby is in the hospital and she says "No!" while gettign teary eyed. She goes to the hospital and says she was sorry for yesterday. Toby and Spencer talk about what happened when Wren comes in. He makes it obvious that something happened between the two of them and when Toby asks her about it, A sends her a message about Toby cleary worrying her. She goes back to the hospital and sees Jenna and Emily talking. Jenna says that everyone around them gets hurt and when Emily goes in with Toby, Spencer is watching him through the window getting tears in her eyes. Emily goes to check on her when she says that she needs Emily to do her a favor because she needs to protect Toby and can only think of one way to do it. That one thing was for Emily to tell Toby that Spencer cheated on him with Wren even though she never did. After Emily tell hims, she goes to Spencer who is crying and when Emily says it done she places her head against the wall crying more. In the end, Spencer, Emily and Aria watch new video footage when they hear a car turn off. They go outside and reliaze that its Toby's truck. He left a note for her but the only thing she says is "He's gone." In A Kiss Before Lying, Spencer, Emily and Aria work with Calab on the videos without Hanna. Hanna calls all of the them but Spencer picks up. She lies to Hanna and says shes with her family but Aria yells Emily during it and Hanna knows they are together. After Calab leaves, Aria and Spencer talk about their relationships. Spencer can't believe that Ezra didnt call her but Aria changes it her and Toby. Spencer says she drove the truck back to his house but sat in it and listened to the radio breaking down into tears. Aria comforts her and Spencer wants to know if she is the reason that they're lying to Hanna but Aria assures her that shes not to blame. The next day at school the liars are getting lunch discussing Kate's arrival. While walking to a table, Hanna notices a white shirt sticking out of Spencer's sweater. She says that is Toby's. When Kate arrives, Specner reliazes she looks really familair. It's revelaed later that Spencer and Kate went to the same camp and Kate had a lot of bug bites and Spencer has picture. Spencer protecting Hanna, threathens Kate that if she does anything to harm Hanna, she'll send the picture. That night, Hanna and Spencer are hanging out and Hanna wants to watch the Notebook but Spencer is trying not to watch romatic movies. Hanna then looks through Spencer's phone because Spencer assures her that if Kate hurts Hanna she''ll send the picture. But while looking through the phone, she sees a fake I-D. Spencer tells her that Calab was helping them and this gets Hanna mad and storms out. Spencer goes over to Hanna's house because she cant lose one more person in her life, while crying. Hanna gives her a hug and assures her that she hasnt lost her and they are on good terms. In the Naked Truth, Spencer Emily and Aria are in Spencer's house because Spencer has picked up Vivan, aka Ali's coat. When they pick up the coat they find that there is a number in it and Emily calls it. When a computer answers Emily says that she is a friend of Vivan's and leaves a message. At school, Spencer, Aria and Emily meet up with Hanna who was in the princpals office and they try to calm her down and say it could be a lot worse. When Hanna goes the other way because Kate is coming, Emily, Aria and Spencer than see their principal and talk about how Emily cant go back on the team because of the shovel. They find it annoying that they are still getting punished for it. Spencer then goes to get lunch and tries to sit in the courtyard but sees Noel and Jenna so she turns around only to find Jason. He wants her to tell her dad to give him a call which she still wants to know whats going on between them. Later she along with the other liars are at Truth Up Day. Spencer uses this to find out what is going on between Jason and her dad. She confronts Jason in the hall but he says to ask her dad. Spencer than overhears a conversation between Jason and her mom and she has a flashback of her and Ali. Spencer then goes to talk to Jason and asks him if they have the same father and he says yes and asks her how she knew. She responds with Ali told her a long time ago but she put the pieces together tonight. Spencer then hurt by her parents never telling her confronts her mom. Her mom wants her to go home but Spencer says, "Home what home? That's a joke." then storms off because shes upset. She is later seen in the cafeteria sitting up against a window looking sad while everyone elese is sleeping. In CTRL:A, a week has passed and Spencer hasn't been home shes been at Aria's. Aria questions her why but she doesnt answer. Emily comes out from her meet which she won, and Spencer gives her a hug. After school, Spencer, Hanna and Emily sit in a table while Aria waits for the guy that knew Vivan. After Aria's conversation with him, they reliaze they need money, $2,000, and they all look at Spencer. Spencer not wanting to talk to her family, says her account has been on lockdown sience their arrest. Later Spencer goes to look for Jason at the place where he works. He isnt there but she sees him talking to Maya. She goes over and they talk on the bench about how he found a box filled with cash. This leds her to believe that Ali blackmailed her dad to keep the affair a serect. The next day, Spencer, Hanna and Emily are at Hanna's for Emily's party. When Hanna tells them about how the cops have the picture of them in candy strippers outfits Spencer leaves to go get anwers. When she goes home, she sees her dad. They talk about the affair and when she brings up Ali's money, he says he never gave her it. Spencer tells Jason this but Jason believes that their dad is lying and he storms out. Spencer goes over to Hanna's to help her help Caleb with his mess. After Hanna's Spencer goes home and sits in front of her fireplace. Jason comes over and says he is sorry and she is sorry to. They talk a little about it being in their blood when Spencer brings up the Ali and the money. She says she thinks she knows who did it but she needs his trust. When he asks her how much trust, she responds with the $2000 her and her friends need. Relationships Ian Thomas: They kissed and briefly dated. It began and ended "early in the summer." * Started: Before "Pilot" * Ended: Before "Pilot" * Reason: 'Alison threatened to tell Melissa 'Wren Kim * Started: "The Jenna Thing" * Ended: "Can You Hear Me Now?" * Reason: 'Spencer told him nothing could happen between them because of her sister. 'Alexander "Alex" Santiago * Started: "There's No Place Like Homecoming" * Ended: "Salt Meets Wound" * Reason: "A" posed as Alex and accepted him into a tennis clinic that Alex only told Spencer about. Toby Cavanaugh: * First Relationship ** Started: "A Person of Interest" ** Ended: "Over My Dead Body" ** Reason: "A" threatened to kill Anne Sullivan if Spencer didn't "keep Toby safe" (by ending the relationship). Trivia *Spencer has kissed more guys in the series than the other Liars. *Spencer has the most secrets out of the four Liars. *Spencer is the main target of "A" being the one he or she has tried the most times to frame or even kill. This is most likely since Spencer is the only one who could ever stand up to Alison *Out of the other three girls, she is closest to Emily. *She is the most determined and hardworking one of the four. *Spencer was the closest to Alison, even though they fought constantly because Spencer was the only one able to stand up to her. Alison told only Spencer she had a secret boyfriend (later revealed as Ian Thomas) the summer she died. *Janel Parrish, the actress who plays Mona Vanderwaal, also auditioned for the role of Spencer Hastings. *Spencer finds out Jason DiLaurentis is her half-brother in "The Naked Truth" TV Series - Book Series Comparison *Spencer lost her virginity to Wren Kim in the books, in the TV show they never slept together. *In the books, Spencer has dark blonde hair and green eyes, while in the series she has brown hair and brown eyes. *In the books, Spencer is a popular overachiever whilst in the series this aspect of her personality is not given much light. *In the books, Alison, Courtney, and Jason are all Spencer and Melissa's half siblings. In the TV series, we assume only Jason is related to Melissa and Spencer. *In the books, Spencer figures out herself that Jason, Alison, and Courtney are her half siblings when she looks through her father's study. She also discovers money that her father gave to Mrs. DiLaurentis. In the TV show, Spencer's mother tells Spencer that Jason is her half brother after A leads her to believe the same. *In the TV show, Spencer finds out from her mother that she is related to Jason DiLaurentis. In the books, Spencer unknowingly tells her mother about her father's affair. Quotes Unless your Aria's mom, you can just assume its spencer... just slutting it up. Gallery SH.jpg SH001.jpg SH002.jpg SH003.jpg SH004.jpg SH005.jpg SH006.jpg SH007.jpg SH008.jpg SH009.jpg SH010.jpg SH011.jpg SH012.jpg SH013.jpg SH014.jpg SH015.jpg SH016.jpg SH017.jpg SH018.jpg SH019.jpg SH020.jpg SH021.jpg SH022.jpg SH023.jpg SH024.jpg Category:TV show character Category:Rosewood High School students Category:Main characters Category:Secret-Keepers Category:Hastings Family Category:Rosewood Residents Category:Protagonist Category:Females Category:Season 2 Category:Acquaintances of Spencer Hastings Category:A's Messages Category:TV main character Category:Athletes Category:People with Affairs Category:Characters